Un Carnaval Sanglant
by SweetyMarie
Summary: OS Concours "Un crime a été commis". Le soir du Carnaval à Forks, petite ville sans histoires, on découvre le corps sans vie d'Angéla Weber, fille du pasteur. Qui a tué la jeune fille? Pourquoi? L'enquête commence. L'inspecteur Isabella Swan, venue tout droit de Seattle, débarque à Forks pour donner un coup de main au lieutenant Edward Cullen. Trouveront-ils l'assassin ?


**Le fait divers :**__Un Carnaval Sanglant.

**Criminels ou enquêteurs : **_Edward et Bella_

**Affaire résolue ou pas (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Je sors du commissariat en remontant le zip de ma veste. Annie, la secrétaire me salue de la main, avant de reprendre la lecture de son magazine. Il faut dire que nos journées ne sont pas si chargées que ça à Forks. Forks, petite ville tranquille de l'ouest des États-Unis. 3 532 habitants. Et des missions toujours plus folles les unes que les autres : des chats qu'il faut décoincer des arbres, des gamins qui volent des paquets de bonbon au supermarché, d'autres qui montrent leurs fesses à la vieille Madame Johnson. J'avais toujours connu Madame Johnson vieille. Elle était veuve depuis l'âge de 40 ans et avait toujours eu ces cheveux blancs et ces rides sur le coin des yeux et de la bouche. Avec le temps les rides s'étaient affaissées pour devenir plus grandes encore. Petits, mon frère, Emmett, et moi, nous montrions déjà nos postérieurs à la vieille Johnson. Et nous avions été réprimandés à de nombreuses reprises par le chef de la police. Mais secrètement j'avais toujours rêvé de devenir flic. L'impression du super-héros sans doute. Malgré le peu d'action qui se déroulait dans notre petite ville je suis tout à fait satisfait de ma vie. Parfois, avec mes collègues nous observons un excès de vitesse. Généralement le commissariat crie de joie à l'idée d'un peu d'action. Mais depuis combien de temps n'est-ce pas arrivé ? Je vous le dis, Forks est la ville la plus tranquille de l'état de Washington. Bien loin de la frénésie de Seattle nous coulons tous ou presque tous, des jours heureux.

Le dimanche, la quasi-totalité de la ville se rend à la messe, écouter les sermons du pasteur Weber.

Mais ce soir, Forks revêt son habit de fête. Aujourd'hui nous célébrons, comme chaque année le **carnaval** de la ville. Tout le monde assiste à la fête. Même la vieille Johnson, qui pour une fois se mêle aux gens de la ville. Cependant, je suis de service ce soir. Malgré la tranquillité apparente de notre petite ville il faut sécuriser cet évènement. Plus de 3000 personnes dans les rues ce n'est pas rien alors avec les collègues nous devons veiller au grain.

_ Salut Edward, tout s'est bien passé ce matin ? Questionne Embry en me tendant la main.

_ Salut Embry. Oui rien à déclarer. Je vais chercher des provisions pour ce soir chez mes parents et je reviens après.

_ Pas de soucis. Salue-les pour moi.

_ Pas de problème. A plus.

Je descends les quelques marches et sort une cigarette de mon paquet. Je tire le briquet et l'allume. Mes parents habitent à la sortie de la ville, dans les bois, une magnifique villa dans laquelle nous avons eu le plaisir de grandir mon frère et moi.

Deux jeunes lycéennes passent devant moi et se mettent à glousser. _Dieu… _Je termine ma cigarette en saluant certaines personnes que je connais. Ma cigarette éteinte je grimpe dans ma voiture de service et me rends directement chez mes parents. Le trajet ne dure que quelques minutes.

Arrivé devant la maison je me gare rapidement et ma mère sort directement, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Edward chéri, dit-elle en venant m'enlacer.

_ Bonjour maman, dis-je en l'embrassant. Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas sortir dès que tu entends une voiture arriver. Tu vas encore tomber malade.

_ Je la soignerai, déclare une voix derrière elle.

Je lève mon regard et tombe sur le visage de mon père. Il s'avance vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Ça va fils ? Toujours en train de faire le justicier ?

_ Toujours, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Ma mère se détache de moi et claque dans ses mains.

_ Allons bavarder à l'intérieur, il commence à faire froid là.

Je suis mes parents à l'intérieur et retire mon manteau.

_ Tu venais pour quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Je venais chercher les provisions pour ce soir. Je t'avais demandé il y a deux jours de me préparer deux, trois trucs en vue de ce soir.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ça m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit. Je vais te chercher ça mon grand.

Mon père passe dans le salon et je le suis.

_ Alors ce carnaval ça se présente comment ?

_ Plutôt pas mal. Jerry et Kenneth ont accroché les banderoles ce matin. Joan et Ian ont préparé des tonnes de tartes. Et c'est Monsieur et Madame Smith qui s'occupent de préparer les boissons.

_ Ils auront assez ? M'interroge mon père.

_ Tu sais, les habitants de Forks ramènent tous un petit quelque chose. Il y aura bien assez. Rassure-toi là-dessus, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Ma mère revient avec les bras chargé d'un panier.

_ Tiens Edward, je t'ai tout mis dedans. Ça ira ?

_ Bien sûr Maman. Merci, encore une fois tu me sauves la vie.

_ Allons, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir de faim.

Je l'embrasse et attrape le panier mais mon téléphone se met à sonner.

_ Lieutenant Cullen, dis-je en décrochant.

_ Lieutenant, le chat de Mlle Stanley est coincé dans un arbre. Il faudrait aller voir, me répond la voix d'Annie.

_ Très bien, je m'y rends.

Je raccroche et regarde mes parents.

_ Un chat coincé dans un arbre m'appelle à la rescousse.

_ Tu sais parfois je suis soulagée de voir que tu ne fais pas un métier à risque, me dit ma mère en pinçant les lèvres.

Je secoue la tête et embrasse une dernière fois mes parents avant de partir pour la maison des Stanley.

Après avoir délogé le chat de son arbre, je repars au commissariat histoire de traiter le reste de la paperasserie que nous avons accumulé depuis des mois sur un coin du bureau.

Les premières notes de musique commencent à se faire entendre dans la rue. Embry sort de son bureau et regarde par la fenêtre du hall.

_ On dirait que ça se met en place, dit-il à Annie.

Ma porte est restée ouverte et je les entends discuter distinctement.

_ J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de débordement, rajoute Annie la voix craintive.

_ Annie n'ayez pas peur. Il ne se passe jamais rien d'extraordinaire dans notre petite ville. Pourquoi ce soir en particulier ? Je tente de la rassurer en sortant de mon bureau.

_ Vous avez raison lieutenant, je me fais sans doute du souci pour rien.

Je la regarde et elle commence à ranger ses affaires. Je me retourne vers l'horloge et constate abasourdi qu'il est déjà 19h. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

_ A demain lieutenant ?

_ Oui à demain Annie. Profitez bien de la fête.

_ Oh vous savez je pense que Peter et moi allons aller faire un petit tour mais que nous allons rentrer nous coucher rapidement. Faites attention à vous jeunes gens, dit-elle en s'adressant à la fois à Embry et à moi.

Embry la raccompagne et nous repartons chacun dans nos bureaux.

A 23heures la fête fait rage dehors. Tout le monde à jouer le jeu. Les gens sont tous déguisés. L'alcool coule à flot, un peu trop à mon goût mais ils restent prudent. Aucun incident n'est intervenu pour gâcher la fête. Je décide alors de faire une petite pose et d'aller dehors profiter un peu des festivités, tout en surveillant le comportement de mes concitoyens.

_ Embry, tu gardes le poste ?

_ Pas de problème. Je t'appelle au moindre souci.

_ D'accord. J'en fais de même.

Je prends ma veste et sort dehors. Je me fais bousculer par une petite fille déguisée en **libellule**, une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier.

_ Désolé Monsieur, me dit-elle de sa petite voix.

_ Pas de soucis ma belle.

Je marche un peu et rejoins rapidement le restaurant de Peggy. Elle est sur le trottoir et elle distribue des petits fours. Elle est déguisée en **princesse** avec un affreux diadème et une robe meringue bleu et rose. Elle distribue aux enfants de nombreuses sucreries, des **sucettes, **des caramels et même des brochettes de **guimauve.** Je la salue rapidement et continue ma marche. J'observe un groupe de jeunes lycéens, des bouteilles de bière à la main.

_ Hey les jeunes, vous savez que vous n'avez pas l'âge encore de boire ?

_ Monsieur l'agent, on n'en a bu qu'une seule chacun. Promis. C'est tout. C'est la fête après tout.

_ Je ne vous donne qu'un avertissement pour cette fois. Mais stoppez-vous, sinon je serais obligé d'en parler à vos parents. Ok ?

Les cinq lycéens, deux filles et trois garçons hochent la tête. Ce sont des braves enfants, je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec eux mais il faut également qu'ils comprennent que même à Forks ils ne peuvent pas faire tout ce qu'ils veulent.

Je continue un peu ma route et fais demi-tour. Mon téléphone se met à sonner.

_ Lieutenant Cullen.

_ Edward, c'est Embry il faut que tu te rendes immédiatement derrière le gymnase du lycée.

_ Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Un corps a été découvert.

_ Oh merde ! J'y vais. Je t'appelle sur place. Demande aux sergents James et Allan de venir au commissariat. En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas pris trop d'alcool à la fête.

_ Ok. Je fais ça, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Je raccroche et me mets à courir. Je rejoins immédiatement ma voiture de service et part sur les lieux. _Un corps a été découvert._ Merde ! Et moi qui pensais que j'étais tranquille à Forks. Qu'il n'y aurait aucune affaire dans ce genre. J'active la sirène et la foule s'écarte. La plupart des gens est trop alcoolisée ou trop euphorique pour comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer.

Au bout de cinq minutes j'arrive sur le parking du lycée. Je me gare rapidement et contourne le bâtiment. J'entends des cris et je me précipite arme à la main vers le gymnase. En arrivant je tombe sur deux jeunes gens, débraillés. Un jeune homme tient fermement contre lui une jeune fille en pleure, qui semble prise d'une crise de panique. Je me tourne et mon sang se glace.

_ Bordel !

Devant moi je découvre, le corps dénudé et sans vie de la petite Angéla Weber. Elle baigne dans son sang. Des bougies sont parsemées autour d'elle. Je m'approche du cadavre de la jeune fille et découvre sous elle plusieurs inscriptions qui semblent correspondre à un symbole. Je tourne la tête et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle a été déposée sur un pentagramme. J'observe deux pointes et un morceau de cercle. Quel monstre a pu la mettre ainsi en scène ? J'observe ses yeux marrons, grands ouverts. Le pauvre pasteur Weber ne doit pas voir ça.

Je rassure les deux jeunes gens et les prie de ne pas bouger de là. Je téléphone ensuite au médecin légiste de l'hôpital de Forks. Je lui explique vaguement la situation. Puis une fois cet appel terminé je compose le numéro de mes adjoints.

_ Embry, il va falloir que tu appelles la recherche scientifique de Seattle. Tu leur dis qu'on va avoir besoin d'eux.

Je jette un nouveau regard au corps de cette pauvre gamine. Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à quoi que ce soit avant que les scientifiques n'arrivent. J'attrape mon bloc-notes et vais voir les deux jeunes gens.

_ Je sais que c'est dur mais il va falloir que vous me racontiez tout. Déjà j'ai besoin de connaître vos noms et prénoms.

_ Je suis Sam Uley et c'est ma copine, Emily Young.

_ Ok. Que faisiez-vous là ? Pourquoi êtes-vous aller derrière le gymnase plutôt que de participer à la fête comme tout le monde ?

_ On… On voulait se retrouver un peu seul en fait. Vous voyez… ?

_ Ok… Vous êtes arrivés à quelle heure environ ici ?

_ Il y a une vingtaine de minutes, me répondit la voix d'Emily pour la première fois. On est arrivé, on s'est embrassé. Mais on a senti une drôle d'odeur. Celle de la cire. J'ai trouvé ça…bizarre de sentir cette odeur. Je me suis tournée et c'est là que…

Elle se met à pleurer de nouveau.

_ On a trouvé le corps d'Angéla comme ça, termine son petit-ami pour elle. On n'a rien touché. On a juste appelé le commissariat.

_ Ok. Vous n'avez vu personne ?

_ Non. Nous étions seuls.

_ Je vais prendre vos numéros de téléphone, restez joignables, je vais encore devoir vous poser des questions. Essayez de ne rien dire. Je vais devoir annoncer ça moi-même aux Weber et j'aimerai éviter que toute la ville soit au courant de l'histoire.

_ Entendu. Je vais ramener Emily chez elle.

_ Bien.

Le médecin légiste ne traina pas et il était accompagné d'un des médecins de garde, mon père.

_ Mon dieu Edward. Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? Me demande mon père en inspectant la scène de crime.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la police scientifique devrait arriver d'ici quelques temps. Il ne faut rien toucher. Doc, vous pouvez regarder le corps.

_ Je regarde, je regarde. Je peux déjà te dire qu'elle a dû souffrir. Au vu du sang, qu'elle a perdu en quantité elle a d'abord été soit frappé, soit poignardé. Je ne vois à priori pas d'impact de balle mais je ne veux pas faire de conclusion hâtive.

_ Et cette marque qu'elle a sur le cou ?

_ C'est ce que j'ai vu en premier Edward. Elle a été étranglée. Mais savoir si c'est ça qui a causé la mort, je ne peux rien confirmer pour le moment. Il va falloir attendre l'autopsie.

Mon père secoue la tête. 

_ Le pauvre pasteur Weber ne mérite pas ça.

_ Personne Papa. Personne.

Le doc continue son inspection tandis que je reçois un nouvel appel.

_ Lieutenant Cullen ?

_ Oui Edward, c'est Embry, la scientifique est partie dès que je les ai appelé ils devraient arriver dans les deux heures.

_ Ok. Très bien.

_ Je dois me déplacer ?

_ Non. Il vaut mieux que tu évites de voir ça. J'attends la scientifique. Les médecins sont avec moi. J'irais prévenir les personnes concernées. N'en parle à personne.

_ Bien reçu.

Je raccroche et mon père se penche à son tour sur le corps de la fille du pasteur.

_ Je peux dire que la mort de cette petite remonte à une heure ou deux, grand maximum.

Je regarde ma montre.

_ Ça nous fait du 21 heures 30, 22 heures 30 en fait.

_ C'est exacte.

Le médecin légiste continue de noter les informations sur son propre bloc-notes. Pendant que le médecin légiste note tout ce qu'il est en mesure de noter, je regarde aux alentours de la scène de crime.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est un escadron de voiture qui arrive sur le parking. Mon père est parti les accueillir. Une dizaine de personne arrive sur les lieux du crime. Beaucoup posent des grosses mallettes grises et sortent des appareils photos. Une personne sort des rangs et se poste devant moi. Une jeune femme, brune, très jolie, me tend la main.

_ Inspecteur Isabella Swan, je suis responsable de la police scientifique de Seattle.

_ Lieutenant Edward Cullen. Je suis responsable du commissariat de Forks.

Elle m'examine de la tête au pied puis penche la tête sur le côté.

_ Vous n'avez touché à rien ?

_ Non, je sais que nous sommes dans une petite ville mais je connais les règles tout de même.

Finalement la bombe atomique a un caractère de merde. Je sens qu'on ne va pas bien s'entendre.

_ Qui est la victime ? me demande-t-elle en allant en direction du corps.

_ Angéla Weber. Lycéenne et surtout c'est la fille du pasteur.

_ Je vois… C'est donc une affaire délicate.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Au loin, je vois mon père qui se mord pour ne pas rire. Je sens que Miss pimbêche ne lui plaît pas vraiment à lui non plus.

_ Bonjour, vous êtes le médecin légiste ? interroge-t-elle le docteur Gerandy.

_ Affirmatif Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai fais les premières constatations sur le corps.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Il semblerait qu'il y ait une blessure importante, surement à la tête, vu le sang que nous avons retrouvé près d'elle. Cependant, ces traces violettes autours du cou, indique également qu'elle a été étranglé.

_ Elle serait donc morte par asphyxie ?

_ Je ne peux pas encore vous le confirmer. Il faut attendre l'autopsie.

_ Très bien. Mon équipe passe au peigne fin la scène de crime et le corps partira ensuite dans votre institut médico-légal, ajoute-t-elle à mon attention.

Elle se tourne vers son équipe qui est en train de ratisser millimètres par millimètres la scène de crime délimitée par des rubans jaunes.

_ Écoutez mademoiselle, c'est une petite ville ici. Ça jazze beaucoup. C'est la première fois que nous avons à faire à ce genre d'évènement. Je pense donc qu'il va falloir mener l'enquête ensemble.

_ Cela va sans dire. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour mener l'enquête. Après tout je suis une étrangère dans cette bourgade. Je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un en qui ils ont confiance pour avancer dans cette enquête.

Je secoue la tête. Décidément je plains l'homme qui partage sa vie. Elle ne doit pas être drôle à la maison.

Elle fait un briefing avec quelques scientifiques puis revient vers moi une nouvelle fois.

_ Petite question, pouvez-vous nous dire où nous pouvons loger, mon équipe et moi dans cette ville ?

_ Il y a bien un hôtel mais il ne pourra jamais contenir autant de personnes, je réponds en pensant aux quelques chambres dont l'hôtel dispose.

_ Ok… Bon je vais aller voir et on fera le nécessaire ensuite.

_ Bien… Si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement n'hésitez pas, je suis à votre disposition.

_ Merci c'est gentil, me dit-elle en affichant pour la première fois un petit sourire.

Je rejoins mon père et il pose sa main contre mon épaule.

_ Fils, je vais repartir à l'hôpital. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer.

_ Ok. Je vais devoir prévenir le pasteur. Ça ne va pas être quelque chose de simple.

_ Je comprends. Courage. Et fais attention avec cette inspectrice venue de Seattle. Elle semble vouloir tout commander.

_ Ouai. Mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Je vais avoir besoin de la scientifique pour mener à bien cette enquête.

_ Courage.

Mon père quitte alors la scène de crime et l'inspecteur Swan revient vers moi.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez laissé partir ce monsieur ?

_ Ce monsieur, comme vous dites c'est mon père et il est médecin. Il est arrivé en même temps que le médecin légiste.

_ Oh. Bien. Vous savez qui a découvert le corps ? me demande-t-elle de nouveau.

_ Oui. J'ai même mené un interrogatoire dans les règles si vous voulez tout savoir.

_ Bien. Autre chose, vous avez annoncé le décès à ses parents ?

_ Non. J'attends que vous et votre équipe ayez terminé sur la scène de crime pour me rendre chez les Weber.

_ Bien. Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.

Une heure et demie plus tard, la scène de crime est dégagée. Le sergent James est arrivé pour surveiller les lieux. Le corps est parti en autopsie et la recherche scientifique part avec moi en direction du centre ville.

_ Je vais vous accompagner Lieutenant Cullen.

_ Bien. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Edward. Nous allons bosser ensemble sur cette enquête autant éviter une formalité inutile.

_ D'accord. Vous marquez un point. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella.

_ Bella ?

_ Oui c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle.

Je hoche la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant la petite maison du pasteur Weber. Sans doute la maison la plus connue avec celle de la vieille Johnson. Je sonne et c'est Madame Weber en peignoir qui vient nous ouvrir.

_ Edward ? Mon garçon que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure-là ?

_ Madame Weber, nous avons besoin de vous parler à vous et à votre mari. Est-il ici ?

_ Chérie, qui est-ce ?

_ Le lieutenant Cullen, il veut nous parler.

Le pasteur arrive dans l'entrée.

_ Entrez.

Je m'efface et laisse entrer en premier l'inspecteur Swan.

_ Pasteur Weber, ce que nous avons à vous annoncer n'est pas facile.

_ Allons, parle Edward.

_ Voilà… le corps de votre fille a été découvert derrière le gymnase du lycée de Forks.

_ Comment ?

Madame Weber manque de tomber mais c'est son mari qui la rattrape à temps.

_ Edward, ce ne peut pas être vrai. Ce ne peut pas être Angéla.

_ Monsieur Weber, intervient Bella, je suis désolée mais c'est la vérité. Je sais que cela est dur pour vous mais nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide pour résoudre cette enquête.

Madame Weber qui a repris contenance se met à pleurer et part dans le salon. Bella me fait signe et part la rejoindre.

_ Pasteur Weber, je sais que c'est dur.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dieu m'a fait ça ? Angéla n'a rien fait de mal. Elle a toujours été sage, je l'ai élevé dans la foi, elle a toujours eu des bonnes notes. Tu la connais toi. Tu sais qu'elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, crie-t-il en regardant le cadre photo qui se trouve à présent dans ses mains.

_ Je sais Monsieur Weber.

_ Comment est-elle morte ?

_ On ne sait pas encore. Nous sommes obligés de faire une autopsie pour déterminer tout ça.

_ Quand pourras-tu me rendre le corps de ma petite fille ? Me demande-t-il en reniflant.

Bella revient vers nous elle me coule un regard qui en dit long.

_ Votre femme vous réclame Monsieur Weber.

_ Merci de vous être occupé d'elle.

_ Nous reviendrons vers vous pour poursuivre cette enquête. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour cette épreuve qui s'annonce éprouvante pour vous ainsi que pour votre famille.

_ Merci Mademoiselle.

Je sors après avoir serré la main du pasteur et après lui avoir donné mes condoléances. Bella est déjà dans la voiture.

_ Je vous amène à l'hôtel.

_ Oui s'il vous plaît, en espérant qu'il reste encore des chambres de disponibles.

Je sors rapidement du domicile des Weber et part en direction du petit hôtel de Forks, tenu par Joan et son mari Ian.

_ Salut Joan, dis-je en arrivant à l'intérieur du petit hôtel.

_ Salut lieutenant. J'ai vu que tu m'as amené du monde. Je t'en remercie.

_ Oui… je réponds gêné. A propos de ça, est-ce qu'il te reste de la place pour accueillir cette jeune femme.

Le sourire de Joan s'efface.

_ Je suis désolé Edward mais il ne me reste pas un seul lit de disponible.

_ Ah c'est plutôt embêtant.

Je me tourne vers Bella et elle hausse les épaules.

_ Laissez, je vais me débrouiller.

_ Je ne vais pas vous laisser dormir dehors. Je vais vous héberger pour la nuit. On tâchera de trouver une solution pour demain.

_ Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérangera pas ? me demande-t-elle alors que nous quittons l'établissement.

_ Non. Venez.

_ Mais et votre femme, ne va-t-elle pas piquer une crise ?

Je la regarde interloqué.

_ Je suis célibataire. Alors non ma femme ne va pas « piquer une crise ».

_ Oh. Désolée.

Je balaye de la main ses excuses et je nous reconduis chez moi.

_ Je vais vous laisser ma chambre. Je vais préparer votre lit. Vous pouvez prendre la salle de bain si vous avez besoin.

_ Je vous remercie de m'accueillir. Je n'ai pas été très sympathique en arrivant ici tout à l'heure.

_ Ça ne fait rien. On sait être accueillant même au fin fond de l'état de Washington, je rajoute en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Est-ce que je peux abuser de votre gentillesse une nouvelle fois ? Questionne-t-elle d'une petite voix en se mordant la lèvre.

Je souris en la voyant faire.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Pouvez-vous me prêter un tee-shirt pour dormir ? Je n'ai amené que quelques vêtements et j'ai malencontreusement oublié d'emporter un pyjama.

_ Heureusement que je suis là, comment auriez-vous dormi sinon ? Je lui demande en ouvrant ma penderie pour lui tendre ensuite un tee-shirt.

_ Nue tout simplement, rétorque-t-elle en attrapant le vêtement. Merci beaucoup.

Pourquoi ai-je posé cette question ? Maintenant des images d'elle nue m'apparaissent. Elle part prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Plus je la regarde plus je devine en elle la **tentation** suprême. Cependant la plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle redevient cette insupportable inspecteur de la police scientifique venue tout droit de Seattle.

_ Les serviettes sont dans le meuble à côté du lavabo, je lui explique avant qu'elle ne parte.

J'attrape de nouveaux draps et lui fais son lit. Elle sort quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, nageant dans mon tee-shirt, ses seins pointant adorablement vers moi. Je déglutis difficilement.

_ Je vous ai fait votre lit.

_ Merci Edward. Bonne nuit ?

_ A vous aussi.

Je pars dans mon salon et m'installe sur mon lit de fortune à savoir mon canapé. Je sens que le réveil va être dur demain.

Il est 9 heures, lorsque nous arrivons le lendemain au commissariat de Forks. Embry a été de garde toute la nuit. Il a reçu quelques plaintes de voisin pour tapage nocturne. Mais dans l'ensemble à part la découverte atroce du corps sans vie de la petite Weber rien n'est à signaler.

Bella s'installe dans la grande salle et elle fait venir toute son équipe. Elle s'installe devant le grand tableau, un stylo à la main et note toutes les informations dont nous disposons.

_ Bien, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Nous avons reçu ce matin le rapport du légiste. La victime, Angéla Weber, 18 ans, a été retrouvé hier soir aux alentours de 23h30 derrière le gymnase du lycée de Forks. Le corps a été découvert par Monsieur Sam Uley et Mlle Emily Young. La victime a été d'après le rapport du légiste d'abord frappé avec un objet contondant, la forme impliquerait un **marteau** d'où la présence de sang en grande quantité. Cependant le choc ne l'a pas tué. Son meurtrier a alors décidé de l'étrangler. Les marques violettes sur son cou, le prouvent. Elle est donc bel et bien décédée par asphyxie. Le légiste note également qu'il n'y a aucune présence de marque de lutte. Elle devait être trop étourdie par le coup de marteau pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Le légiste ajoute également qu'il y a eu rapport sexuel consentit avant le meurtre. Reste à déterminer si le meurtrier est celui avec qui Mlle Weber a eu un rapport.

Elle attrape une seconde feuille puis note d'autres détails au tableau.

_ Il y a la mise en scène également dans laquelle nous l'avons trouvé. Sous son corps son assassin a **dessiné **un pentagramme de couleur rouge. Il a également disposé des bougies sur chaque pointe des **triangles **de celui-ci. Enfin on a retrouvé à proximité du corps, une **rose **rouge, peut-être un signe de remord. Il faudra chercher ça. Je vais vous répartir le travail. Certains vont devoir chercher dans des **livres** toutes les informations nécessaires pour comprendre ce que ce pentagramme fiche ici et pourquoi cette mise en scène. Les autres, des prélèvements doivent être examinés. Je vais avoir besoin d'un autre groupe pour venir avec le lieutenant Cullen et moi-même pour interroger les habitants de cette ville. Ils ont forcément vu ou entendu quelque chose. Ils ont peut-être des informations à nous donner sur Angéla, les jours précédents sa mort. Bien, je vous remercie pour votre attention.

Bella s'approche de moi.

_ Dites-moi Edward combien d'habitants avez-vous à Forks ?

_ 3500 et des poussières pourquoi ?

_ J'ai oublié de vous dire de ne pas compter les **vaches, **me rétorque Bella avec un sourire ironique.

_ Vous avez mangé du clown ce matin ?

_ Non. Quelques cookies qu'un **scout **vous a sûrement vendu il y a quelques années de cela déjà.

_ C'était pour la maison de retraite. Et ça remonte seulement à quelques mois.

_ Et bien j'espère qu'ils ne font pas goûter ces affreux biscuits à ces pauvres petits vieux sinon ils vont faire des victimes.

_ C'était horrible à ce point ? Je lui demande inquiet qu'elle ait pu faire une intoxication alimentaire.

_ Pas horrible mais disons que j'ai déjà mieux mangé le matin, me répond-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Je secoue la tête et elle m'annonce que nous devons partir pour interroger les habitants. Évidemment au petit matin, toute la ville s'est réveillée sous la nouvelle de la découverte du cadavre de la fille du pasteur. J'avais eu peur hier soir, que les habitants développent une **fascination **malsaine concernant cet affreux crime mais la suite me prouva que j'avais tort. Embry m'appelle dans la matinée alors que nous sommes partis interroger les Smith, il m'annonce qu'un **photographe **présent hier pour le carnaval a eu vent de la triste nouvelle et qu'il amène ses photos cet après-midi pour nous aider dans notre enquête. Bella est surprise de voir que les habitants de Forks sont solidaires et qu'ils veulent à tout prix nous aider dans notre enquête. Les films tournés par les divers caméscopes de la population se retrouvent bien vite également dans notre commissariat. Les divers sergents sont chargés, aidés par les équipes de Bella, de visionner ces cassettes et de noter tout ce qui leur paraît suspect.

_ J'y pense, m'interpelle Bella alors que nous sortons du domicile de Monsieur Harrison, il n'y aurait pas par hasard un groupe dit de « gothiques ». Ou existe-t-il une secte dans les environs ?

_ Putain pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Je me fustige.

_ Edward ?

_ Il y a bien un groupe de gothique. Ils sont très portés sur les rites sataniques. J'ai déjà dû intervenir dans le cimetière en pleine nuit, parce qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'un crâne pour leur rituel. C'est la seule chose qui est sortie de l'ordinaire ici à Forks et je n'y ai pas pensé.

Je me précipite vers la voiture mais je me fais intercepter par Bella.

_ Edward, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous n'aviez pas fait le lien. Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant nous allons aller rendre une petite visite à ces personnes et voir leur alibi.

_ Vous savez que vous êtes moins hargneuse qu'hier ?

_ Je sais. Je suis désolée. Je suis une citadine, je n'aime pas vraiment la campagne, ça m'irrite. Ça me donne des boutons. La pollution et le bruit de Seattle me manquent.

_ Vous voyez quand vous voulez vous pouvez faire tomber ce mur. Soit dit en passant vous avez une très belle peau et je ne vois pas l'ombre d'un bouton.

Elle commence à rougir furieusement et je me mets à sourire. La reine des glaces est en train de briser la distance entre elle et moi. Elle grimpe dans la voiture et je démarre rapidement, une fois que je suis installé.

_ Ils habitent où ces jeunes gens ? me demande-t-elle alors que je m'engage sur la route.

_ Chacun chez leurs parents. Mais je sais qu'ils se réunissent dans un manoir abandonné à l'autre bout de la ville.

_ Très bien. J'espère qu'on trouvera rapidement celui qui a fait ça. Dans ma carrière j'en ai vu des choses mais cela dépasse vraiment tout.

_ Je me doute. J'espère aussi qu'on trouvera rapidement l'auteur de ce crime horrible.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

_ Vous pouvez répondre ?

Bella décrocha.

_ Inspecteur Swan. Je vous mets sur haut parleur.

_ Edward ?

_ Ouai Embry ?

_ On a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal intime d'Angéla Weber.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ On a découvert avec qui elle aurait pu avoir un rapport sexuel avant de mourir.

_ Parle Embry bon sang !

_ Ben Cheney !

_ Bon va me le chercher. Tu commences l'interrogatoire habituel et tu me le gardes sous le coude. Je règlerai cette histoire en revenant.

_ Bien. A plus tard.

Bella raccroche et je me range devant le manoir.

_ Ben Cheney ?

_ Oui. C'est un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports mais on ne sait jamais.

_ Bien. Allons voir ces jeunes gens adepte des rituels bizarres.

Je toque à la porte du manoir mais personne ne vient nous ouvrir.

_ Lieutenant Cullen, ouvrez maintenant !

Un cri se fait entendre et ni une ni deux, j'ouvre la porte et pénètre à l'intérieur avec mon arme à la main.

Un jeune homme se tient debout dans la pièce et il prononce des paroles incompréhensibles. Il tient un livre à la main, sur lequel on distingue le même pentagramme qui a été dessiné sous le corps de la victime. En fond sonore passe un sordide air d'**opéra. **On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

_ Bella regardez !

Quatre personnes arrivent sur nous.

_ On ne bouge plus, les mains en évidence.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, demande l'un d'eux.

_ J'ai dis les mains bien en évidence !

Bella passe derrière eux et les menotte, chacun leur tour tandis que je garde mon arme pointée sur eux. Derrière le petit groupe, le garçon, chétif, les cheveux longs noirs corbeaux, continue de clamer son incantation. Bella met un grand coup dans le livre et attrape violemment ses bras. Elle le menotte à son tour mais il ne s'arrête pas pour autant de déclamer ces paroles incompréhensible.

_ On va parler de tout ça au poste !

J'attrape mon téléphone et demande du renfort pour venir les chercher. Pendant que Bella les surveille, je jette un regard circulaire à la pièce. De nombreuses bougies se trouvent là mais elles ne ressemblent aucunement à celles que nous avons retrouvées sur la scène de crime. Des poupées vaudous pendent dans un coin, tandis que des fioles rouges m'interpellent.

_ Bella ! Je l'appelle.

_ Oui ?

_ Regardez, vous pensez que c'est du sang ?

_ Je vais demander à une équipe de venir faire les prélèvements ici.

Une fois les interpellés emmenés au commissariat et les prélèvements finis, nous quittons le manoir et j'emmène Bella manger un morceau chez Peggy.

_ Vous pensez réellement que c'est l'un d'entre eux ?

_ J'en doute, me répond-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ça ne colle pas avec leur attitude, leur tempérament. Ce serait un peu gros tout de même non ? Et si on avait voulu leur faire porter le chapeau ? J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas appréciés de tout le monde. Je me doute que le pasteur Weber, lui-même, n'est pas très chaleureux envers ces gens. Je me trompe ?

_ Non c'est exact. Mais qui aurait intérêt à maquiller ce crime sordide ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il va falloir qu'on y retourne et qu'on se penche davantage sur les petits détails.

Nous terminons rapidement notre repas et nous retournons sur notre lieu de travail. Nos équipes sont encore en train d'éplucher les diverses photos et les vidéos.

_ Edward, Bella, nous avons trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, nous interpelle un scientifique dont j'ai oublié le nom.

_ Nous t'écoutons Tyler, lui répond Bella.

_ Avec Jane nous nous sommes penchés sur les photos, et sur plusieurs d'entre elles on trouve Angéla avec un jeune homme, explique-t-il en nous montrant les clichés.

_ Oui c'est Ben Cheney. D'après Embry c'est avec lui qu'elle entretenait une relation amoureuse.

_ Très bien, cependant nous avons également remarqué quelque chose de louche. Un type n'a de cesse d'apparaître en fond sur chacune des photos où on aperçoit Angéla Weber.

_ Montrez-moi ça.

Il me tend alors plusieurs clichés et c'est si petit et si flou que j'ai du mal à le distinguer.

_ C'est difficile de le reconnaître.

_ C'est pour ça qu'un autre groupe est en train de regarder les vidéos, peut-être qu'on trouvera une nouvelle fois ce jeune homme.

_ Bon boulot les gars ! Déclare Bella en claquant dans ses mains. Bon Edward, nous avons des interrogatoires à mener.

_ Vous permettez que je prenne les photos ? Je demande.

_ Bien sûr, me répond Tyler.

Nous avançons dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouve Ben. Il est là, les bras posés sur la table, la tête posé contre eux.

_ Monsieur Cheney ? demande Bella.

Il relève la tête et je vois son visage strié de larmes. Nous nous installons face à lui et je sors les photos.

_ Ben, on a appris par le journal d'Angéla que tu entretenais une relation amoureuse avec elle. Tu le confirmes ?

_ Ou…Oui mais il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Le pasteur.

_ Excuse-nous de te poser cette question mais ça aiderait beaucoup l'enquête si tu nous disais toute la vérité. Est-ce que tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec Angéla, le soir où elle a été tuée.

Il hoche la tête et murmure un « oui » à peine audible.

_ Ben, à quel moment as-tu quitté Angéla ?

_ Je… Ma mère m'a appelé sur mon portable pour savoir où j'étais passé, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. J'ai…J'ai embrassé Angéla une dernière fois, je lui ai dis que je la verrais le lendemain. Je lui ai demandé si ça allait pour rentrer mais elle m'a assuré que oui. Elle ne voulait pas que son père nous trouve ensemble.

_ Bien. Tu n'as vu personne pendant que tu étais avec Angéla ?

_ Derrière le gymnase vous voulez dire ?

_ Oui.

_ Non. On n'a croisé personne. Je suis repartie et j'ai rejoins la fête.

Je regarde Bella qui note consciencieusement des éléments sur son bloc note.

_ Dernière chose, un photographe était présent lors de la fête. Il a pris ses clichés, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire si tu reconnais cette personne ? Lui dis-je tout en pointant du doigt la forme du type qui se trouve au dernier plan.

_ C'est difficile à dire, il y avait tellement de monde ce soir là.

_ Et Angéla n'a jamais eu de problème avec d'autres garçons ? interroge Bella.

_ Non… Attendez…. Si… Ça me revient. Il y a quelques mois, on commençait tout juste à se tourner autour elle et moi, et elle a eu une petite altercation avec Mike Newton. Il lui avait touché volontairement les fesses. Plusieurs personnes ont vu Newton se prendre la gifle du siècle.

_ Bien. Merci de ton aide.

Nous le laissons partir et Bella part interroger les jeunes que nous avons interpellés plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Je rejoins Embry qui baille.

_ Rentre chez toi tu es épuisé.

_ Toi aussi. Avant je me plaignais car nous n'avions pas d'action. Mais là je voudrais un peu de tranquillité.

_ On a un meurtrier dans la nature. Il faut qu'on le coince rapidement. Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et reviens-nous demain en forme.

_ Merci Lieutenant. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir partir toi aussi ?

_ Je ne peux pas laisser l'Inspecteur Swan seule.

_ J'ai l'impression que l'inspecteur Swan et toi… Tu vois quoi…

J'éclate de rire.

_ Jamais mon pote. C'est un peu un glaçon cette fille.

_ Ah bah je te plains de travailler avec elle alors. Bon allez j'y vais. A demain.

_ A demain.

Bella revient vers moi quelques minutes plus tard, en étirant les bras.

_ Vous pensez qu'on peut partir ? m'interroge-t-elle sèchement.

_ Normalement oui. Je vais juste m'assurer que mes hommes d'astreinte sont arrivés.

_ Bien. Je vous attends dans la voiture. Je vais récupérer certaines de mes affaires.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle est déjà partie. Je vais voir mes sergents et leur expose les consignes. A la moindre information, ils doivent me prévenir. Je rejoins l'inspecteur-je-tire-une-gueule-de-six-kilomètres dans la voiture et démarre rapidement.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Rien. Tout va parfaitement bien.

_ Oh j'ai compris. Vous reprenez votre comportement de garce.

_ Comment osez-vous ?! M'hurle-t-elle dans la voiture.

Je hausse les épaules et le silence retentit à nouveau dans l'habitacle. Arrivés devant chez moi, elle sort rapidement de la voiture. J'ouvre la porte et elle part dans ma chambre. Je la rattrape.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi ce revirement. Je pensais qu'on avait enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente.

_ Apparemment pas ! Me crache-t-elle à la figure. Maintenant la reine des glaces voudrait que le lieutenant connard la laisse tranquille.

_ Une petite minute…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'elle m'a déjà viré de la chambre. Je perds patience et ouvre violemment la porte.

_ Bon maintenant il va falloir arrêter de jouer à la gamine capricieuse avec moi ! Vous avez quoi 4 ans ?

_ J'en ai 28, je vous remercie.

_ C'est bien, ça fait de moi de moi le doyen. Alors maintenant vous allez m'expliquez bordel ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter un tel comportement de gamine puérile ?

Elle essaye de se soustraire à moi mais je l'attrape et la colle contre le mur.

_ Edward lâchez-moi bordel !

Elle commence à me mitrailler de ses petits poings et je vois sa bouche se tordre adorablement. J'observe ses iris chocolatés qui ont pris une teinte noire sous la colère. Sans une seconde d'**hésitation**, je me penche sur elle et l'embrasse durement. Si durement que nos dents s'entrechoquent. Ses poings se stoppent mais ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Je passe ma main contre son ventre et attrape sa jambe pour la placer contre ma hanche. Elle s'abandonne finalement au baiser, je la sens se détendre. Je caresse sa poitrine par-dessus sa chemise et j'entends son gémissement passer par-dessus ses lèvres.

_ Bella…

_ Edward, ça suffit…

Elle me repousse légèrement et je la regarde dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

_ Mais dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait ! Je t'en prie. C'est forcément de ma faute.

Elle redescend sa jambe et retire ses bras de mon cou et de mon torse.

_ Je t'ai entendu parler avec Embry, dit-elle simplement.

Je la regarde sans comprendre, cherchant à me remémorer les paroles que j'avais pu dire. _Oh merde !_ J'avais dis cela pour qu'il me lâche avec Bella, pas pour la blesser.

_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais simplement qu'Embry me lâche.

_ Tu as réussi.

Elle se recule mais je la rejoins et entoure mes bras autour d'elle.

_ Je suis désolé, je déclare tout en caressant sa nuque de mes lèvres.

_ Je ne pense pas que ça suffira. Je suis désolée.

Elle s'extirpe une nouvelle fois de mes bras et je me retrouve comme un con, seul dans la pièce. Elle est partie enfiler son tee-shirt qui fait office de pyjama et elle revient après.

_ Tu ne veux même pas manger quelque chose ? Je lui demande.

_ Non. Je vais aller me coucher. J'irais voir si je peux dormir ailleurs demain. Au pire je dormirai au commissariat.

_ Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, je lui explique.

_ Je pense que ça vaut mieux ainsi pour tous les deux.

Je hoche la tête et retourne dans mon salon. J'allume la télévision et tombe sur une retransmission de match. Je le regarde mais le sommeil ne me vient pas. Derrière je regarde un reportage sur la fabrication de divers produits alimentaires et même ça, ça ne parvient pas à m'endormir. Alors que j'éteins la télévision, résigné à ne pas pouvoir m'endormir avec, je vois Bella apparaître face à moi. Le tee-shirt remonte lentement sur ses cuisses et je vois qu'elle le retire face à moi. Ses seins, ronds, fermes, me font face. Elle ressemble à une déesse grecque. Elle s'approche de moi et je suis comme hypnotisé par tant de beauté naturelle. Elle s'assoit à califourchon sur moi et m'embrasse alors avec chaleur. Son parfum arrive jusqu'à moi et je m'intoxique à son odeur. Elle se cambre contre moi, tout en créant une délicieuse friction entre son sexe et le mien. Ses gémissements m'atteignent de plein fouet.

Je stoppe ses ardeurs et la caresse toujours.

_ Pourquoi ce revirement ? Je lui demande.

_ Parce que j'en crève d'envie, dit-elle pour toute réponse avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Je la fais basculer sur le canapé et je lui retire son dernier sous-vêtement. Elle bouge et je la sens trembler sous mes mains. Mon doigt passe sur sa fente plus qu'humide et je l'entends geindre distinctement. Je retire à la hâte le reste de mes vêtements et elle s'accroche à mes épaules.

_ Emmène-moi dans la chambre, me chuchote-t-elle avant de me mordre le lobe d'oreille.

Je la porte et la dépose sur le lit. Je repars à l'exploration de son corps et je me sens comme un conquistador. Le **bonheur **à l'état pur. Mes doigts commencent des va-et-vient en elle, et dès que je la sens prête, je me retire.

_ Tu me veux ?

_ Oui… Gémit-elle tout en basculant ses hanches contre les miennes.

En un coup de rein je la pénètre. Elle crie et je me stoppe.

_ Continue ! Vocifère-t-elle.

Je me déplace en elle, je la sens, étroite, chaude, sensuelle. Je sais qu'elle est bientôt au bout. Je vois son visage devenir rouge, son souffle devient erratique et je sens ses parois se resserrer contre moi. Son orgasme fulgurant déclenche le mien. Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle caresse mes cheveux et je me retire d'elle. Je roule sur le côté et la prend contre moi.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire tout à l'heure à Embry.

_ Non c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'avais pas à m'en prendre ainsi à toi. Je suis assez stressée par cette enquête. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé le parfait antistress, me dit-elle en me coulant un regard langoureux.

_ J'espère que je suis ton remède miracle.

_ Oui qui d'autre ?

Je secoue la tête.

_ Dormons. Nous avons une enquête à boucler demain.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi.

_ Tu sais que tu es une femme surprenante ?

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

_ Tu m'aboies dessus et après tu me sautes dessus. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre parfois.

_ Je suis comme ça, je souffle le chaud et le froid. J'ai besoin de me faire respecter dans mon métier également. J'en fais toujours deux fois plus.

_ Je comprends. Mais nous allons prochainement arrêter le meurtrier d'Angéla. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Elle étouffe un énième bâillement, j'éteins la lumière et nous plongeons finalement ensemble dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Le lendemain en nous levant il n'y a aucune gêne palpable. Nous prenons une douche ensemble, nous savonnant mutuellement, puis je l'emmène prendre un petit déjeuner en ville. Finalement nous arrivons plus tard au commissariat et tout le monde nous tombe dessus.

_ Vous voilà enfin ! On a identifié l'homme des photos. C'est Mike Newton.

_ Le jeune homme qui s'est fait gifler par Angéla au lycée ? M'interroge Bella.

_ Le même. Il n'y en a qu'un seul. Allons l'interpeller.

Je repars en sens inverse et nous partons, sirène hurlante en direction de la maison des Newtons. Madame Newton sort en courant de la maison.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

_ Madame Newton, nous devons voir votre fils de toute urgence, je déclare en arrivant face à elle.

_ Mickey mais pourquoi ?

_ Il est en haut ? Poursuit Bella tout en entrant dans la maison.

_ Non il est dans le salon.

Bella part en courant dans le salon et découvre Mike Newton, affalé dans le canapé, devant la télévision.

_ Mike Newton ?

_ Oui ? demande-t-il en levant la tête. Visiblement le bruit des sirènes ne l'a pas dérangé.

_ Je vous place en garde à vue à partir de maintenant. Veuillez nous suivre au commissariat.

Bella s'approche du jeune garçon et lui met les menottes sous les cris d'effroi de sa mère.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit ! M'hurle-t-elle.

_ Madame, nous menons une enquête criminelle. Nous avons tous les droits.

Nous partons en emmenant le suspect avec nous. Il reste silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Arrivé au poste de police nous l'enfermons dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

_ Je sens que l'heure de la **révélation **a sonné, m'annonce Bella.

Je pénètre dans la pièce avec elle et nous nous asseyons face au suspect.

_ Mike Newton. Savez-vous pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici ?

_ Je pense en avoir une idée assez précise oui.

_ Angéla Weber ça vous parle ?

_ Ouai. Cette petite garce n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle m'a humilié devant tout le monde. Elle a préféré Ben Cheney à moi. Elle m'a trainé dans la boue.

_ Était-ce une raison pour la tuer ?

_ C'était un accident.

_ Un accident ? Un coup de marteau c'était un accident ?

Il secoue la tête.

_ Je les ai vus avec Ben. Elle s'est donnée à lui alors qu'elle a refusé toutes mes avances. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Hein ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Une fois que Ben est parti j'ai vu ce marteau qui était là. Sûrement venait-il du chantier pour la rénovation de l'annexe du gymnase. J'ai juste voulu l'assommer. Pas la tuer.

_ Mais vous avez vu le sang.

_ Il y en avait partout. Elle a voulu crier. Mais je voulais qu'elle se taise. Alors… Alors j'ai serré son cou. Et elle… Elle a arrêté de bouger. Mais elle ne respirait plus non plus. J'ai compris que j'avais été trop loin. Mais c'était trop tard.

_ Pourquoi la mise en scène ?

_ Les gothiques, ou appelez-les comme vous le voulez, s'étaient rendus dans l'après-midi derrière le gymnase pour un rituel vaudou. Ils ont faillis se faire prendre par le gardien du lycée et ils ont tout laissé en plan. J'ai fait cette mise en scène pour que les soupçons se portent sur eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ben Cheney, qui une nouvelle fois a décidé de me pourrir la vie.

_ Vous avouez tout alors ?

_ Ouai. J'ai tué Angéla. Je n'ai pas pu l'avoir et Ben ne l'aura plus jamais. Je suis vengé.

Bella se lève et s'approche de lui.

_ Angéla a eu raison de ne pas s'intéresser à toi. Tu n'es qu'une petite merde Mike Newton. Et tu va finir par croupir toute ta vie en prison.

Il arbore un sourire ironique et se tourne vers Bella.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fous.

Le sergent James arrive suivi de son acolyte et ils embarquent le meurtrier.

_ Je vais prévenir les Weber.

_ Il va être transféré à Seattle, me répond aussitôt Bella. J'espère qu'il va obtenir la peine maximale.

Je hoche la tête. L'affaire est bouclée. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu trouver le meurtrier d'Angéla. Les parents vont enfin pouvoir commencer leur travail de deuil. Malheureusement je me suis attaché à Bella et je sais que son départ pour Seattle est inévitable. L'après-midi passe trop rapidement à mon goût. Mike Newton se fait escorter jusqu'à la prison centrale de Seattle tandis que nous mettons un terme au dossier. Les Weber passent nous remercier pour l'enquête qui n'aura pas mis quelques jours avant de trouver son coupable. Vers 18 heures, j'observe la police scientifique remonter dans ses véhicules, direction Seattle. Seule la voiture de Bella est toujours présente.

_ Fais pas cette tête mec. C'est qu'une fille après tout, me déclare Embry, tout en me tapant dans le dos.

_ Ouai…

Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à lui répondre. Bella arrive face à moi, sa mallette dans ses mains.

_ Attend je vais mettre ça dans ta voiture.

_ Je vais passer chez toi pour récupérer mes affaires de toute façon.

_ Ok. Je te suis alors.

Nous regagnons ensemble mon petit pavillon. Je lui ouvre rapidement la porte et elle part chercher ses affaires. _C'est fini_ me souffle ma conscience. Je me sers un verre d'eau tandis qu'elle revient avec son sac.

_ Bon. C'est ici que nous nous séparons, murmure-t-elle.

_ On dirait bien…

Elle s'approche de moi et vient m'embrasser.

_ J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Edward. Et… Tu en fais ce que tu veux mais tu es un bon flic. Et… Si l'envie te prend de me rejoindre à Seattle sache qu'une place t'attendra dans mon équipe.

Elle me tend une petite carte de visite et je vois ses yeux s'humidifier.

_ A bientôt sur Seattle.

_ A bientôt Bella. Prends soin de toi !

Elle hoche la tête et part. J'ai l'impression que nous nous disons plus adieu qu'autre chose… Peut-être que j'irais jusqu'à Seattle. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.


End file.
